Reactions in the body produce chemicals called oxidants (free radicals). The oxidants damage cells and are generally thought to shorten one's life. As a way to protect the body from this damage, the body produces anti-oxidants such as Coenzyme Q10. Anti-oxidant nutrients terminate free radicals by donating electrons to the free radicals. The anti-oxidants become oxidized as part of the oxidation reduction reaction, however, the oxidized anti-oxidants do not contribute to the highest energy chain reactions as the free radicals do, which cause in excess of 80 diseases.
Found in a cell's mitochondria, Coenzyme Q10 is thought to be the primary limiting factor in the production of energy within each cell that the body uses to improve health. With this knowledge, researchers have attempted to incorporate Coenzyme Q10 into products with hopes of improving an individual's health through the production of more energy. However, studies have shown that while a small portion of Coenzyme Q10 pills get into the blood stream, even less Coenzyme Q10 is absorbed into the cell's mitochondria. Without being sufficiently recovered by the cell's mitochondria, Coenzyme Q10 products are much less effective than they would otherwise be. Thus, a need exists for a chemical combination that when combined with Coenzyme Q10, increases stable solubility, absorption efficacy, and the uptake of Coenzyme Q10, and Coenzyme Q10 in its reduced state by the cell's mitochondria.